The present invention relates generally to an improved sound motion picture camera of the simultaneous recording type wherein the sound which is being recorded on the film is monitored by means of an earphone.
Hithertofore, the method of warning of a photographer of the termination of the camera film at a proper time has been a problem in both sound motion picture cameras and ordinary motion picture cameras. So far, two mechanisms have been proposed: one resorts to the photographer's sight and the other resorts to the photographer's hearing. During the photographing, a photographer tends to concentrate his attention on an object viewed through the viewfinder of the camera so that the photographer is likely to overlook the indication even if an indicating member is provided in the view-finder. Accordingly, a method depending upon the photographer's hearing in which there is caused to occur a change in the camera-driving sounds, or in which there are produced unusual sounds different from the camera driving sounds is employed and provides an improved result, but this method is limited to cameras, such as motion picture cameras using silent films, or sound motion picture cameras, which are equipped with no monitoring device with which an operator can take pictures while listening to sounds being recorded. With a sound motion picture camera in which an operator takes pictures while monitoring the sound through the earphone, the operator's attention, during the photographing, is also directed to the sound from earphone, and as a result, external sounds are often missed or overlooked by the operator. The film termination warning depending on the hearing, accordingly, is not recommended for use in sound motion picture cameras having a sound monitoring device for the above reasons.